The Artist
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: Chloe loses her memory in a fight. Stuck with horrible things to remember her friends by. One day she gets a drawing of Simon saying something to her. At the bottom of the paper is signed 'The artists.' THis random person starts sending her more and more of those notes and Chloe may finally be able to just barely skim the bottom of piecing her shattered life together. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest powers fanfic.**

**This book starts in the second book after Chloe releases the corpse of the homeless man and Derek blows up at her. None of these characters are mine.**

I threw on the sweatshirt from Derek along with some shoe's and stormed out. I was mad. No I was beyond mad I was furious. Derek had no respect for anyone around him and every time he does something wrong it's his fault. If he puts someone in danger then he immediately puts _everyone_ in danger by stressing out. And _then_he goes all puppy dog on you with the 'woe is me'. I walked down the sidewalk away from them. I felt a large hand grip my forearm. "Derek." I grumbled trying to shake him off. He wouldn't budge.

"Come on Chloe be reasonable! I blow up at you all the time just get used to it." I furrowed my eyebrows. Geez jerky much.

"Derek you know maybe if you just left!" I yelled then added "We could actually get something accomplished."

"D-do you really think that?" He asked and I swear I saw the faintest trace of his lip quivering- well that or he was changing.

"Yes!" I screamed "We all do! Tori and Simon too! We all despise you!" I instantly regretted my words wishing I could take them back "Derek…"

Derek growled and turned around starting to walk off leaving me all alone as I struggled with comprehending what had just happened. The damage was extensive and unfixable. I fell- or sat more likely onto the ground putting my head in my hands shaking it as I felt a slender arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Simon…" I mumbled into my hands. He replied with a 'yeah' that was barely audible. I turned my head to look at him but it wasn't Simon that was staring back at me. My stomach flipped when I saw Mrs. Enwright in all her flaming glory staring back at me with Tori's eyes with a faintly greenish tinge. But I didn't have the time to study more into how she looked like Tori.

As she put me into a binding spell I found a small widow of opportunity when she grabbed her walkie-talkie. She momentarily let me out of the spell and I took my chance. I screamed. This is when in a movie somebody yells at the screen. Everyone is expecting this strong heroine that stands her ground and doesn't rely on her friends to save her. But this was real life and right now I couldn't fend for myself. I had locked my self in almost a trance well staring at the door to the house we were occupying. No one can out. A ball of electricity hit my arm sending bolts up my arm. It was slow though like someone was trailing their fingers up my arm. That made it hurt worse because it took so long for the searing pain to fade. The current hit my head and exploded. I felt like my brain would come gushing out my ears as it rattled around my skull and when I screamed again it came out my mouth into the crisp air.

I saw Tori and Simon running with spells dancing on their fingertips jumping from finger to finger mocking me. Then I saw Derek. He was running but not full fledged. It was a run like 'Oh, my roll calls for the dashing werewolf to save her'? I grumbled in frustration and then regretted it as the last traces of energy touched my lips.

"Chloe!" Yelled Simon as he shook my shoulder. My eyes flitted up to him studying his eyes. Who is this? How do I know his name?

"Chloe! Get up now!" Yelled the other girl. She had black hair and I knew her name started with a T... Or was it Z? I-i can't remember. _I know this person! Who is she! What role does she play in my life?_

I screamed again this time in frustration. The blonde guy and 'T' tackled the blonde woman who had taken away peoples identities. Blondie easily discarded them placing T in the trunk of her car. T easily fit along with The blonde guy- S! his name started with an S. The last guy was giant looming over everyone with a glare like daggers. He threw Blondie to the ground but right as Blondie touched I heard a _bang! Grunt! Bang! Grunt! Bang! Grunt! _The tall guy had been shot three times in the stomach. As he fingered his wounds blood spilled all over his hands and he crumpled face white as if he was shocked.

I was thrown into the back of a car handcuffed first. As we crept forward along the streets people started to move. Coming out of there hidden places trying to see what had happened. But that guy? He layed there. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

I woke up on a soft bed and screamed. I'd had a horrible nightmare last night. As my heart pounded against my chest I sat up throwing on my school clothes. I went to a private school just outside of New York. My name was Camille Saunders, I was eighteen and just about to graduate. My hair was beach blonde, and lastly I was five foot six. When I was fifteen I had been kidnapped by a witch, a sorcerer, and the werewolf the mastermind behind it all. From what I knew of them the werewolf was always yelling at me, the witch was always yelling at me, and the sorcerer? He was quiet. Of course my memories were spotted and I only remembered a few things I did know that they didn't sound very nice. But that was over I've lived with some nice people who call themselves the Edison group. They feed me, house me, and even take me on monthly shopping trips.

I hated my school uniform but I wouldn't dare complain. It consisted of a short plaid skirt and black button down shirt. You could wear whatever shoe's you wanted though.

I unlocked my door and slipped out walking down the hall to Dr. Davidoff's office. He drove me to school in the morning. I knocked on the door and didn't get a reply. I turned to leave but them heard a noise coming from behind the door.

"_They'll come for her I promise! We just need to keep her a little longer!" _Pleaded a woman, Mrs. Enwright from the sound of it.

"_It's been three years Diane! If they were coming they would've already! Maybe it was a bad Idea to let the others go!"_ Said Dr. Davidoff.

I pounded on the door not understanding "Dr Davidoff? I'm ready!"

The door opened and he handed me my contacts and fake glasses.

I took them silently and ran back to my room. I had to wear these everyday along with mascara and eyeliner to hide that fact that I was actually Chloe Saunders. The Edison group said it was because my kidnappers were tracking me. With the makeup I looked slightly different but with the added effect of brown contacts and glasses I looked completely different. If you took a long look at my face you could figure out who I was but everyone in my class knew me as Camille Saunders and not Chloe Saunders.

Derek's point of view.

Simon and I were staring at our reflections in the mirror. We looked OK in the new school uniforms. Black pants and a white button down shirts. We heard something sizzle by our ears. We looked at the wall connecting to Tori's apartment and grimaced. I guess she didn't think the same way about the outfits. We looked through the new basketball sized hole in the wall.

Simon and I cracked up laughing. Tori did not look good in a skirt especially since her newest fashion craze was skinny jeans. Another ball came flying at us and we dodged it easily. Simon chucked something back. Tori caught it and flipped it the right side up. She fake gagged and Simon and I went into another laughing fit.

We had bought her hair dye. It was red and we were only suggesting she streak it in but when she came out of the bathroom she had bright red hair. Surprisingly she looked good. Unsurprisingly she had payback.

Tori handed Simon a box labeled Derek and me a box labeled Simon. "Give each other makeovers!" She demanded. I chuckled and Simon scowled. I had lightened up over the past three years although Tori and Simon didn't know why. The reason was because I drove Chloe away. If I ever met her again I wanted to be someone who didn't blow up at her for everything. Three days after Chloe left I was alone without anyone. My body had heeled the bullet holes and the Doctors had taken out the bullets for free. I still had scars though. Well anyway at that time I realized I missed Chloe the most. Three days after that Tori and Simon found me and I realized I was in love with Chloe Saunders. I hope I met her again. I hope she even remembered us. I dragged Simon to his bed and emptied the contents of my bag not letting him see.

I laughed for a good three minutes before getting to work. We had to venture to the bathroom to do his hair. It was now a straw like blonde with white highlights streaked in everywhere. He had an earing that I put in myself, a thin layer of brown eyeliner that made his eyes look just naturally dark around the edges, glasses, and contacts that made his eyes look gray and the other blue. It didn't look like Simon Bae… And it wasn't. It was Sean Souza. Tori had given herself a full-out do over to make herself look like Simon, Complete with the gray contacts and eyeliner. She was Turea Souza. And finally when mine was done I looked like the rest of the maybe a little taller. I gave myself strawberry blonde hair, blue contacts, a clip on nose piercing, and real snake bites. That had hurt. I was Austin Souza. We all looked totally like a family apart from the fact that I was taller and Simon's eyes looked slightly different from ours.

I smiled high fiving Simon and fist bumping Tori. Then I remembered the last touch! I grabbed Tori's bottom lip and quickly closed a lip ring around it. Tori screamed but I shrugged. Simon and I threw on platform converses with the black piercings and Tori had on combat boots.

We had been to twenty-seven schools before this one. All in the vicinity of the Edison group HQ. The first school we were punk rockers, then ordinary, rebels, preppy, goth, weird, nerds, loners… and more. We decided to redo the punk rockers thing but with a twist of goth. People stayed the most away from us with those two. We vowed to never do preppy again unless it was necessary because one of Tori's many 'boyfriends' almost walked in on my trying to change into a werewolf. Whenever it happens I just sit on my floor. If Chloe were there I would probably run around and stuff but the process of changing is almost unbearable when I don't have my own personal cheerleader by my side. I really missed Chloe. When I see her I'll cry.

Chloe's Point of view.

I got to school fifteen minutes early like every day. My school was two towns over from where I lived. A two-hour commute to school each day with the radio blasting in my ears so loud I can't think. I can't drive yet because it isn't something important. I get driven everywhere. When my friend wants to come see my house we go to this little place out in the country for the day. So my friends don't know where the Edison group is. Well anyway.

I walked into school today and things seemed off. The first thing I saw as I walked into the school was a banner proclaiming that we would be getting new students today! Austin, Turea, and Sean. Then it listed there classes. I had five classes with Austin, three classes with Turea, and two classes with Sean. I would try to sit next to them in each class because that's always hard on the first day of school. I walk to AP math with I grin on my face. Three years ago I would be failing math but something has driven me to try to ace every class. I think it was a friend I want to see and I know if I ever do see them again it will most likely be in an AP class. Too bad I only have two AP classes. I look around the room of faces I know. Instead of sitting next to one of my friends I sit in the back. In a desk that was two open seats so I can have the newbie sit next to me- Austin


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while... I didn't really have any fresh ideas... But I found one! Yay! Oh and I have a hint about the story. A main character is going to die. I don't know which one yet but it'll be dramatic when it happens. I want some ideas. The only one I've decided that I don't want to kill off is Derek. Anyone else can die (I know that sounds heartless! I'm sorry. People need some scenes that makes their stomach flip over!)**

I pushed the doors open walking next to Tori and Simon. So many people had been attracted to Simon and Tori over the years that we had to start pretending they were dating. Although we can't this time because this is our first attempt at '_family_' In my opinion I think this would work pretty darn well.

I was blasted by a strange sent. It was lemon mixed with my sent and a faint undertone of someone or something very familiar. I shrugged it off walking to AP math. I was only in two advanced classes because I thought Chloe probably wouldn't be in an advanced class seeing as how she was failing every class last time I saw her.

I looked around at all the eyes locked on me. I found the only open seat and it was next to the person who's sent I picked up when I first walked in. I didn't even look at her. I chose not to. The girl was wearing a baggy sweatshirt- the cheap kind like I got for Chloe once. I sighed thinking of her. The girl looked at me and smiled holding her hand out.

"Hello! I'm Camille! You must be one of the new kids! Austin or Sean?" She asked and I took the time to look at her. She was built small almost frail.

"Can you leave me alone?" I replied sniffing the air again. I don't understand why the sweatshirt smells like me. I silently sniff the air again and single out the familiar smell. Chloe.

"I-i-I'm s-s-sor-sorr-y! I-I didn't mean t-t-too!" Geez if this was Chloe then her stutter has gotten worse.

"I'm Austin. Who are you?"

"Camille Saunders." Then it clicks. This is no Camille! It's Chloe.

I stand swiftly walking towards the door. The teacher stops me and I glare at her "I'm not feeling good." I grumbling walking to Simon's art class. Simon continuously failed that class because of his comics. I rapped on the door.

"Excuse me? I need Sim- Sean Souza." I scanned the class and my eyes finally fell on the teacher. A man that was maybe three inches shorter than me. He wore a tight Tee outlining his muscular build. He wasn't to muscular though and I was definitely bigger than him but I chose to wear shirts that are too large.

"For what reason?" The teacher asks."

"I just need to talk to him for a minute."

"I'm sorry but you can't interrupt a class without reason."

"I have a reason! A huge reason it's just a family matter!" I say trying to keep my tone normal. Then I remember something. Something in the school hand book encouraging fighting especially a brawl between teachers and students. This school was really messed up and we didn't think it was a place the cops even new about.

The teacher sneered "It can wait until after school."

"No it can't!" I say and the teacher jumps to restrain me before I mess up his class even more. but I sidestep. I'm not hurting anyone.

The teacher stares at me as I grab Simon pulling him out the door by his ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow o wow ow! Let go of me." I threw him against the lockers as people started peeping their heads out of classrooms.

"She's here." I say my tone back to slightly normal.

"Who?" He asked slightly confused at first but then his eyes widen "Chloe."

I nod with a smirk "I don't know for sure though so we'll have to research more into it. I'll ask Tori to get close to her."

Simon nods and disappears into his classroom. I found Tori's classroom and her teacher was way nicer. I quickly told Tori the news then ran to math five minutes left.

I sat down swiftly next to Chloe- er Camille. Although she obviously didn't remember us. Or at the very least our faces.

Tori's point of view.

I was almost in full sprint mode when I burst through the gym doors. My gym clothes were safely tucked under my arm along with everything I would need to look good after gym! Everyone was heading down into the locker room when I got in- including Derek. I kind of shivered thinking of those days in the Lyle house when everyone thought that behind his baggy sweatshirts he was hiding a big stomach. I was sure my mouth dropped to the floor the first time I ever saw him in gym clothes. He was really good looking from the neck down. Black hair and a few spots of acne wasn't really my thing. He had cut his hair a few times over the years but now it was choppy and down to his shoulders a few long strands just brushing his collar bone. I jogged down the cement steps almost tripping three times and falling to my death.

I throw on my clothes running up the stairs to catch up with the rest of the girls. I spot Chloe almost imediatelly. Who was she fooling wit glasses and different color hair? The glasses looked totally fake anyway. I smiled inwardly as she jogged to catch up with some blondes. I ran over to catch up with Derek as he came out of the changing room. He was clad in gym shorts cutting off just below his knees and a loose fitting T-shirt he got for free at a garage sail. Derek worked for a coffee shop just inside of town, Simon worked at a hairdressers putting color in people's hair and washing their hair, and I worked at an electronics store. Derek made $10.25 per hour but he only got his paycheck once a month at the end of the month, Simon got $7.50 an hour and got paid once a week, and I got paid 15.89 an hour and got paid on the same day as Derek. My job was pretty good but I usually just sat in the breakroom reading Simon's graphic novels of our adventures. They were pretty good though I also started crying whenever I saw myself locking Chloe up and putting her in the crawl space.

I took a seat next to Derek after bumping his hip and motioning to Chloe. He nodded as we sat down. "It's a horrible disguise." He whispered voice rough "they want us to find her." I nod silently as the teacher started gym class.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I know who's dyeing!**

*After school* *Simon's point of view*

I sighed walking out of school. Even though Chloe was here my day was still horrible. I slipped something in Chloe's locker as I walked by. Smiling as I walked away. I had come up with a plan to jog Chloe's obviously forgotten memory but I hadn't told Derek or Tori about it so they wouldn't get stupid false hope. What I slid in her locker was a simple drawing of me. The drawings would get more complex as I drew them. This was just my basic outline. You could tell it was me because in the picture sparks were slowly coming to my fingers and my lips looked like they were moving in an incantation. At the bottom it was signed _THE ARTIST-_ Above that was a small note '_Hey Chlo it's Simon.'_ On the side of the drawing was what looked like strawberry blonde hair falling into the picture. There was no body attached to it though. I thought that this might help.

As the years went on I realized that Derek could get any girl he wanted because well he had gotten extremely good looking. I could still get girls too but I took them. I thought I had been in love with Chloe but the fact that Derek didn't pay any mind to any girl busted those feelings at the seems. Derek obviously cared about her more then I did. More then I ever could or will. Derek would be the last picture that I drew with Chloe. I already had three of the six drawings done. I would draw Tori after this one then Rae, Chloe's Aunt, Liz, then Derek.

*Chloe's point of view*

I opened my locker and something fluttered out. I picked it up looking at a drawing for a moment not quite peicing together what it meant. Hm... This guy seemed to be someone I know. The Artist. Nope. No idea. I shoved the note in my backpack and ran outside avoiding everyone till I got to Dr. Davifoff's car.

"Chloe?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied starting to buckle myself . He pushed my hand away.

"Were doing a perimeter check for the new students." I nodded sliding out and walking back inside of the school.

We did this whenever new students came. The edison group did a small perimeter check then when they were satisfied two guards escorted me to Dr. Davidoff.

I leaned against my locker watching the second hand drag by as slow as possible. Finally the doors to the school opened and two men dressed entirely in white walked in. They stood behind me as I walked outside hiking my backpack up farther on my shoulder as I felt blank stares bore into my back. I sighed. I really hated when I had to do this.

*The next day*

I slowly made my way to chemistry as a girl popped up by my side. "Excuse me? I'm a little lost. I'm looking for room 125."

I smiled at her this must be Turea. "I'm headed to that room right now." I said lightly.

The girl smiled wide and walked with me in silence.

*lunch*

I sat down with my cheerleading friends. Well we weren't really friends we just had a mutual agreement that cheerleaders can sit together. I looked over and saw Austin and Sean sitting alone at a lunch table as they did yesterday. Turea soon joined them. Turea pulled a small black box out of her pocket and handed it to Sean. Sean got up and walked out of the lunchroom as I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom closest to the lunchroom. It was a bathroom with boy and girl stalls in it. I walked in and saw Sean standing over the sink with a needle in his hand. A clear liquid was in the needle.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Sean looked up and his eyes widened as he set the needle down. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "It's insulin right?" I asked and he nodded "It's OK I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Sean smiled brightly as I dissapeared into a stall.

*Simon's point of view*

I was still smiling as I pushed another note into Chloe's locker. She practically hadn't changed at all. She was still nice little Chloe.

*After school* *Chloe's point of view*

A note fluttered out of my locker again and I opened it up revealing a picture of a striking girl. She had strong features and jet black hair, She was pale and wearing an obviously expensive sweater and jeans. Not to mention her strappy heels. It was again sighed from the artist but It had a new note at the bottom. 'Come back Chloe!' On the side there was the strawberry blonde hair and a hand hanging with the rest of the body off the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... So! I've never written a chapter with more then (or only) two thousand words! That is my goal for today. So Chloe got two notes last chapter (I think...) And now because I think I'm rushing she is getting no notes! OK? OK! Oh and there's been the tiniest bit of confusion but pronounce Sean as Shawn.**

**Disclamer: Yep I you guessed it. I totally own this book. *Looks at the author* Sorry... (I wish I owned this book but sadly I don't...)**

Chloe's point of view...

I put on a cute outfit consisting of pink shorts and a white lace shirt thathad a black tank under it. I put on some wedges that barely hald on to my foot and checked out with Lorie the receptionists who then preceded to give me the key to unlock my bike, $500, and my disguise. Lorie let me use her mirror and I walked out the door as Camille. I couldn't wait until I fell asleep in my bed as Chloe. I got on my blue bike and rode it up to the mall nearest here. I wasn't allowed to buy clothes without an adult but I could buy anything else. I spotted someone I knew immedietelly. Turea.

I jogged over to her and smiled. "Hey!" I said as she looked at me with an awkward glance not registering who I was at first.

She smiled lightly at me "Hello Chl- Camille." She smiled back lightly.

"Are you here by yourself or are your brothers here." I prodded gently considering the fact that I had found her in the food court in line. She motioned to a table behind them.

"I'm buying them food." She said and we both chuckled at the prospect of boys eating habits. "Hey why don't you go sit with them and I'll buy you something too. What'cha want?" She asked and I looked at the menu.

"No let me pay and I'll just have whatever your getting." I handed her and $100 bill and she looked at me surprised for a moment and I chuckled "I expect some change."

I didn't let her respond and I went to go sit with Austin and Sean. They both looked at me surprised and I told them why I was sitting here. Sean made a little friendly conversation well I waited for Turea but the other boy Derek gripped the edge of the table his knuckles turning white as if they would bust at any given moment. 3...2...1...

Simon's point of view...

I had never seen Derek so furious looking in my life. Well I guess I had but I hadn't seen him so furious in a looooong time! Not sense he had blown up at Chloe last. But Chloe was here now and I think it was just like programmed into his mind to be on edge when Chloe is around. Tori brought us our food and gave Chloe the same thing she was having. I watched intently as Chloe picked at her food lightly and thought of that time I had brought her Mcdonalds. I couldn't help it and I took out my sketch book leaning it on the tabls so no one could see what I was doing. I started drawing from where I had left off writing the time elapse on a page before going to the next page and drawing out what Derek had told me about his first class with Chloe. Stupid Tori had to choose a school for _boxing. _Bleh. I realized Chloe had stood with Tori as I finished drawing the bathroom scene.

"We're going shopping." Tori said.

"I'll uh see you guys around." Chloe said smiling as Tori pulled her toward various shops.

*Chloe*

Turea pulled me into hot topic and the music blasted into my ears as I looked through the accessories. I picked out like twenty things and payed for them as Turea did the same with her stuff. We went to like twenty more shops after that and I felt like I was exploding with bags. How would I ever get this stuff home?

Before I even realized what I had agreed to my bike was being placed in the back of Turea's car and I was getting into the passenger seat with my bags at my feet and the boys in the back seats. There was an awkward silence for a while before Sean broke it.

"So, were are you from Camille."

"Oh uh... O-ohio." I made up on the spot.

"Oh we've been there/" Turea chimed in.

"What about you guys?"

"What about us?" Turea continued.

"Everything. I want to know everything." I said then a slight blush broke across my face. Stalkerish much?

"Well uh." Turea started as if drawing a blank.

"We're from eastern Montana practiacally South Dakota, we live alone for the most part in an apartment building, and are uh, parents died in a fire in Colorado springs five years ago, our aunt/legal gaurdian lived in an apatment complex in the next town over." Austin finished and I could feel his emerald green eyes on my back. His little speach sounded very rehersed. Almost too rehersed. I let it drop though and had them drop me off at a coffee shop two blocks from the outside of town then go four miles into the forest and there was _the Edison building_ I loaded my stuff onto my back and Turea yelled 'see ya' as I pedeled towards home dieing to kick off my wedges and fall on my bed. Not realizing that I had left behind two colored contacts at the mall.

************Later~

A hear a knock at my door and I sigh opening the door to see Mrs. Enwright. She pulls me out of the room practically by my hair and down the hall to Dr. Davidoff's office. I'm thrown into a chair and Dr. D looks at me for a second.

"The receptionist told me you checked out with your contacts in but checked in without? Did you take them out?"

"No! They fell out!" I said almost a murmur. I felt an intense sting in my cheek then tears in my eyes as something ran down my face. I had been slapped and Mrs. Enwright's nails had dug into my skin. I gasped. They had never treated me like this before- er, I had never made a slip up like this before.

I was sent to my room with no food and they told me to just let the blood run down my face. I sat on my bed thinking the day through and willing my eyes to shut not caring that a pile of homework sat beside me unfinished.

** sorry this chapters really short not even close to 2000. But it's an update all the same.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe*

I slowly got ready for school the next day and to my surprise someone was in my room as I walked out of the bathroom. I moved to scream but felt a something press against my mouth. The girl was holding a blanket and she pushed it into my mouth.

I still tried to scream but I ended up almost barfing up the blanket. I took it out of my mouth and looked at the girl in full. She was transparent to start with which meant she was a ghost. I knew I was a necromancer I just never really saw ghosts... Well anyway this ghost was wearing pajamas which I guess wouldn't be that uncommon, with giraffe slippers, and a huge grin.

"Hi Chloe!" The girl said to my utter horror then continued "It's Liz!" She yelled.

"What...?" I drug out the word making my heart skip a beat.

"You know from before they made you 'Camille'." I looked at her a moment and for the flash of a second something clicked. Liz. Taken. Dead. Help. Friend. Liz. I still didn't really know her but I smiled all the same liking the feeling of having a ghost present.

Liz and I talked the rest of the morning and she opened doors for me and to my surprise she knew my locker combo. Liz didn't talk about the past and that's what I liked about her. Obviously she knew me well but it seemed like she could start over again with me. I opened my locker. Out trickled a note. I picked it up routinely and looked at it. It was a girl who lived with the Edison group too. To put it simply I hated her. Rae was mean, snarky, and a pretend-friend. I could clearly see half of a figure sitting cross legged's body. Half of Chloe.

I handed the note to Lix and she took the cue throwing it away. I grabbed my books and made my way to AP math.

By the time it was three O'clock I was exhausted and I didn't learn anything new today other then the fact that Lix talked... A lot!

I slung my backpack on my shoulder and grasped the newest note. Aunt Lauren. I knew this one but I hadn't seen her in a looooong time. This time though there was me pulling myself towards her. I grabbed the drawings of The black haired girl and the Korean boy trying to figure out how they were intertwined with my past.

Liz stayed silent the whole ride home. When I got home I got the shock off my life.

.

.

.

I was surrounded by ghosts.

I bit my tongue holding back a scream as I dashed to my room in record time. Liz was there first and I saw her in my closet. On my bed was two pieces of paper. I grabbed at the one with the writing on it.

_Chloe. It's Simon. The Edison group has fed you lies about a werewolf and some spell casters trying to kill you or something along the lines of that garbage. Well Chloe they tried to kill you._

_I hope you have read this before you see the last drawing because I know that if that doesn't jog your memory nothing will. Red the back of this when you have seen the picture._

_Simon._

I grabbed at the drawing and bit my tongue again ripping it open for the second time when I saw the drawing.

Me sitting with my knees pulled to my chest, holding someone's hand, sitting in someone's lap, smiling. Him. Arms wrapped around me, trying to act like he doesn't care, failing, smiling as well, holding onto the girl tightly with one arm and holding her other hand tightly.

Derek.

**I know this chapter isn't very good but I'll have a good one next.**


End file.
